


Blind Dating

by here_have_a_sedative



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Blind Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_have_a_sedative/pseuds/here_have_a_sedative
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Just a small Wayne/Male OC oneshot, and yes, the male oc isn't the farmer.Enjoy!
Relationships: Wayne(Trio)/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Blind Dating

### Blind Dating

“Benjamin, I’m afraid you will never be able to see again.” The doctor’s voice broke through the blind fog of his silence. Numbly, he nodded. “After the trauma you’ve faced in this place, I might suggest you move.” From his psychiatrist, a woman with a very croaky voice. To his mother: “Do you have any… relatives or anyone he can go to? Furthermore, given your husband’s current career, it will be hard for him to move around continuously.”

He felt his mother squeeze his hand reassuringly. “There’s my brother-in-law, Frank. My elder daughter also lives near him. They live in a town called Westown, I think.” “I would suggest you make the necessary arrangements…” Ben had learnt to tune out the voices. He didn’t want to hear it… he was tired. He wanted to sleep. He could sleep now and nobody would notice. Then, he felt a hand on his back. “Big bro, get up, we’re going.” His little sister, Lynn. Reaching out, his cane was pressed into his hand. _Time to go then. Five steps to the door, as usual._

“Ben. I’ve settled it with Jessica. You’ll go to her farm to stay. She assures me you’re no trouble. Besides, your uncle Frank will be there. I have heard the doctor there Ford is more than capable of handling any medical emergencies.” His father declared. Ben nodded. He clearly had no say in the matter, not that he minded seeing his sister again. _Not that I’d see my sister again._ He thought sarcastically.

“Benjamin!” A voice rang out from outside the carriage. “…Jess?” He felt the gust of wind the carriage door made when it opened. Two arms wrapped around his torso. “Ben! Welcome to Westown. Here, let us help you. Wayne, could you…” Probably in response to some gesture, he heard someone speak, in a cowboy, Southern kind of accent. “Howdy! Name’s Wayne. I’m the postman here. Yer sis got me to help with yer stuff, an’ introduce myself.” Ben felt the single suitcase he’d brought get lifted out of the carriage. “Ya sure ya didn’t forget somethin’?” joked Wayne. Or at least, Ben thought it was a joke. 

He liked Wayne’s voice. It was very distinctive. He’d be able to recognise it easily. That day passed in a blur. He got introduced to the people in Westown, like the doctor with a cold voice and the old lady Megan with a limp. Then, he was shepherded to a cooler region, a place more quiet and windy. A second town called Tsuyukusa, he was told. 

“This is Ginjiro, the town elder of Tsuyukusa.” said Jessica, as footsteps approached. Instinctively, he grasped his big sister’s hand, and positioned himself behind his sister. She squeezed his shoulders, and he could hear her talking through a grin as she said, “Don’t worry, Ben. Calm down. Shhh…” He rested his head on her shoulder, hugging her arm. “Hello there! I’m Ginjiro! The town elder of Tsuyukusa!” A loud voice penetrated his eardrums.

Quietly, Benjamin whispered, “…Mr Ginjiro…I’m blind, not deaf.” 

“Daaaad! I toldja, didn’t I? Don’t be rude!” Suddenly, another loud voice cut in, a girl’s this time. Wincing, Benjamin pressed his face against Jessica’s arm, and she patted his head. “Guys. Stop it, please.” She hugged Benjamin. “You ok, little brother?” Smiling faintly, he hugged back. 

He met the other residents as well. The old lady who sort of reminded him of his grandmother, back when she was alive, and the young man who’d hugged him and said he was an actor. Then, he went to a third town, Lulukoko. Meeting two girls with exactly the same voice. At least their cadences and inflections were different. The sleepy one was Siluka, with longer pauses. The sassy one was Iluka, the sharper one. Then he lost his stick, and had a panic attack, until the guy Ludus found some kid using it as a makeshift sword. And the child, Shalk had a tigress of a mother who scolded him and then walked over to Benjamin and gave him a hug, almost crushing him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few weeks since he’d moved to Jessica’s farm. Life had settled into more of a routine. Jessica would wake in the morning, and go tend to the crops and do the chores. Benjamin would go out for a walk, and practise finding his way with his cane. Then, whilst Jessica ran errands in town, he would stay at home. It was monotonous, sure, but it was safe. Until one day, while his sister was in town, there was a knock.

“Jessica? It’s me, Wayne. Got ya a package!” The Southern accent drifted past the door. Getting up, he picked up his cane, and started towards the door. Yelped as his hip struck the table. Almost fell over the carpet on the floor. Benjamin finally reached the door. Groping around, he attempted to locate the handle. Without realising he was putting his weight on the door, he opened it… and tumbled out the door, striking his head on the porch railing. “Benjamin! Are ya okay?” Benjamin heard footsteps, and a pair of hands supporting him. “I- Shit. Ben, yer bleedin’. I’ll bring ya into the house now.” Preparing to stand up, Benjamin was far from prepared for Wayne to sweep his feet up and support his back with the other hand, forcing his head to lean against the postman’s chest. Face reddening, Benjamin pushed on Wayne’s forearm, stammering, “Put… put me d-down!” 

As Wayne made his way into the farmhouse with his charge, he replied soothingly, “It’s no worry, Benjamin. ‘Sides, I caused ya to get hurt, ‘s only right I help ya. Anyway, yer very light! What’s yer sis feedin’ ya, air?” Placing the younger man gently onto the sofa, he continued, “Do ya know where she keeps her bandages an’ stuff?” “In the bathroom… in the cabinet over the sink.” “Yep, got it! I’m sure she won’t mind me usin’ it to help ya.” 

Benjamin felt a pair of hands stroking his forehead, pushing his hair back. “I’m gonna disinfect yer wound now, this might hurt,” the postman warned. He felt a cool sensation on his forehead, followed by a sharp stinging sensation. Involuntarily, he let out a whimper. “Ya okay? Don’t worry, I’m almost done.”

On the inside, Wayne’s heart melted at the mewling that Benjamin made after the sting. It was just the cutest sound, and it made the cowboy want to wrap him into a bear hug. Sticking a bandage onto Benjamin’s wound, he grinned. “There! All done. Feelin’ better?” “…Th-thanks, Wayne. I feel better.” He dreaded Jessica’s reaction to the wound. She was great and all, but she’d probably try to wrap him in bubble wrap after this. Or put him in packing peanuts. “Well… if that’s all, I’ll be goin’ now. Tell yer sister I left her a package on the table, ‘kay?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the shock of her brother being hurt, as well as the period of time where she wouldn’t let him leave the house, Jessica had finally let him leave the house. It had been so long since Benjamin had left the house, and he inhaled the fresh air deeply. He’d practised walking at home, but the outside was different. _I’ll have to be more careful now._

“Howdy, Benjamin! Nice ta see ya out an’ about again!” A cheerful greeting from somewhere on his right, as he walked past the crossroads. “Hello, Wayne.” Mustering his confidence, Benjamin greeted the postman in return. “How’s yer forehead? Better?” “… Much better… thanks.” 

“Good ta hear! Well,I’ll be goin’ then, I’m headed to Lulukoko, if yer headed thataway I can walk with ya.” Wayne waved, then, realising that Benjamin couldn’t see it, ruffled his feathery blonde hair. “No thanks, I’ll be going to Westown.” “Well, see ya! And be careful, don’t want ya fallin again!” Wayne hid his disappointment, turning away towards Lulukoko. Benjamin turned back towards the direction of Westown’s gate, slowly making his way across the clearing. 

Just then, he discerned someone in front of him. A few people, actually. Politely, Benjamin said, “E-excuse me.” “Oh, hello there! I’m Cynthia, this is Shannon and that’s Brooke! Nice to meet you!” A woman’s voice rang out loudly. Timidly, he squeaked, “Nice… nice to meet you too…” “Now, dear, won’t you tell us more about yourself? We saw you talking to Wayne just now.” came another voice.

The three women were fans of Wayne’s. Having observed Benjamin and Wayne’s conversation, they decided to get close to Benjamin, in an effort to get close to Wayne. Unfortunately for them, their overly-friendly tones and manner were too much for the young man, who backed away from them, until his back was pressed against a tree. The three fans had followed him, advancing for every step he took backwards. Just then, a voice yelled, “Hey! What’re you three doin’ to him!” One woman whispered to another, “Oh… that short actor from Tsuyukusa.” Benjamin heard someone marching over towards them, and cowered even more. He wished Jessica was here, to stop these people, or Wayne. He’d started to trust Wayne more, after the cowboy had helped him that time. 

“Stop bullyin’ the poor guy. Or wouldja like me to tell Wayne?” The three women yelped. “No, no, don’t tell Wayne. We’ll go, we’ll go, calm down! Just don’t tell him!” Benjamin heard three pairs of footsteps skittering away huffily. “Benjamin, ya okay?” Hinata walked forward, looking at the scared young man. “I… I’m f-fine… who were those people?” “Don’t worry about it. Here, let me help ya up, we’ll go talk to Wayne now.” He felt a supportive arm around his shoulders, and gratefully stood up. “Here, hold my elbow. Do ya know where Wayne went?” “L-Lulukoko.” So the short actor led the shorter Benjamin to Lulukoko in search of Wayne.

Hinata looked around the town square of Lulukoko. From across the bonfire, he saw Wayne talking to the handyman Ludus. “Wayne! C’mere!” Benjamin tensed as Hinata called out. The postman saw the duo, waved to Ludus and walked over. “Howdy, Hinata! An’ Benjamin, thought you were goin’ to Westown!” “He was, until someone’s little fangroup tried to bully him,” Hinata said sarcastically. “Keep a better hold on yer fangirls, will ya? I don’t want ta have to keep standin’ up to ‘em. Scare me, some of them do.” Then, to Benjamin, “Benjamin, I’ll be leavin’ now, gotta go run errands for the boss. See you ‘round!” 

Benjamin turned to Wayne. “I… it’s not your fault… it wasn’t y-your idea… those fangirls did it…” he stammered. Ignoring his statement, Wayne looked his companion over for injuries, sighing in relief when he found none. “Well, I still feel kinda responsible for it, ya know? I’m so, so sorry ‘bout this. How bout I treat ya to a meal on Sunday?” “S-sure…” Suddenly, Benjamin felt two strong arms wrap around him, and pull him into Wayne’s chest in a hug. Hesitantly, Benjamin hugged back. When Wayne released him, the cowboy seemed embarrassed. “Sorry. I don’t know what came over me, I jus’ wanted ta do that.” 

“Cinnamon.” “What?” “Cinnamon and licorice. Y-your jacket, I mean.” Wayne grinned, and ruffled Benjamin’s hair as he seemed so fond of doing now. “Ya noticed? Smells good, right? Well, let me get ya to Westown. I’ll walk with ya.” “A-actually, I’d like to go home…” “Sure, let me bring ya!” And, ignoring his protests, Wayne put an arm around his companion’s shoulders, and escorted him all the way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Sunday afternoon, Wayne showed up at Jessica and Benjamin’s front door, to bring Benjamin to his place for lunch. Somehow, he felt like a teenage boy, waiting outside his crush’s window to go on a date. Then, the door opened. Benjamin was dressed in a carrot-orange sweater, and some long white pants, which made him look older somehow. “Howdy! Ready to go?” Benjamin smiled in Wayne’s direction, and the two set off.

“Here we are!” announced Wayne. “Home, sweet home.” It was really just the sectioned-off area behind the post office, but to Wayne it was home. “Here, let me sit ya down, an’ I’ll go get the food.” Drawing a chair to the table, the postman guided Benjamin gently to the chair, before shutting the door and going to the kitchen area. “I made herb pasta, that alright with ya?” “Sure,” replied the guest. Wayne put the pasta into the oven, to heat it up before serving. “Shouldn’t take long, just ‘bout three minutes.” Benjamin nodded in acknowledgement. “I’m so sorry ‘bout that time. Really. I shoulda insisted on bringin’ ya to Westown.” His guest smiled sweetly. “No, it’s alright, really… even if you’d done that… it’d just postpone it, right? Anyway it’s a good thing Hinata was there… so at least it was that day and not… some other time.” 

Wayne blushed. Benjamin was smiling at him so sweetly and earnestly, he couldn’t help but want to keep this moment forever. To him, Ben was more than just a good friend… but Benjamin probably didn’t think of Wayne that way. “W-Wayne?” Benjamin called out hesitantly. Wayne’s prolonged silence slightly worried him. Just then, the timer on the oven rang. “I… I’ll go get the food! Ya wait a bit!” The cowboy got up and went over to the oven, taking out the now piping-hot plates of pasta. Setting one in front of his guest, he passed over the cutlery and sat down. “Thanks…” smiled Benjamin. “It smells… really good.” Spinning some of the pasta onto his fork, Benjamin put the food into his mouth. “It’s really yummy!” Ben grinned at Wayne. “Glad ya like it!” Wayne began to dig in as well, and the two started chatting.

“Thank you for the meal, Wayne.” Benjamin said. “It was really nice, see? I finished it all.” _Like a little kid, proving that he’d finished his greens._ Wayne smiled at the thought, and laughed, “Glad ya liked it!” Then, Wayne decided to try something silly. He’d seen it done a lot in movies and books, but it probably didn’t work in real life. “Oh, Ben? Ya have somethin’ on yer cheek. Bit o’ sauce. No, the left cheek. Lower. Still a bit lower. Oh, never mind.” Getting up, he walked over to Ben’s side. Before he lost his nerve, he quickly swooped in and gave his guest a gentle peck on his cheek. As Benjamin turned towards him and looked up, confused, Wayne blushed redder than a beet. He was glad Ben couldn’t see him, for once. 

“W-Wayne… thanks… F-for removing the… sauce.” Benjamin stammered, flustered. _Did Wayne just remove the sauce with his fingers? Or did he do a classic rom-com move, and take the opportunity to kiss me?_ Internally, he chided himself. _Don’t be silly. Wayne wouldn’t do that, he’s probably got someone more than just a fangirl!_ “I… I should go. Thanks for the food.” Getting up, he picked up his cane, and walked towards the door, leaving in his wake an embarrassed, flustered Wayne.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A season after that lunch with Wayne, life was pretty much back to normal for Benjamin. He did still get hurt often, but they were very minor, just a few scraped knees and bruises. He’d become slightly more comfortable around everyone else, but he was still at his best with Wayne. There were also new developments with Jessica. Recently, he’d noticed she was on the phone with Ludus a lot. She tried to call where she thought her brother couldn’t hear, but he had a keener sense of hearing nowadays. He’d heard her giggle, the way she did that time when she was in high school and dating that sophomore. But this was much more than that, she was more… excited? Bubbly?

Then, he twisted his ankle. It was painful. He’d been walking on the beach down at Lulukoko, talking with Lotus, when he’d accidentally stepped into a hole someone (Schalk? Alma?) had dug, and twisted it. He’d fallen down, and couldn’t put weight on it. Lotus had run to get Professor Mithra, who’d scolded Lotus excessively for not watching out for Benjamin, before sending him to find Ford. She’d then gotten Zahau, and made him pick Benjamin up and bring him to his house. 

Ford arrived, diagnosed Benjamin with a twisted ankle, told him to put ice and no weight on it, and left. Caolila forced Schalk to help Benjamin with the icing, after he admitted he’d dug the hole. After a while of recuperation, he was accompanied back to the farmhouse.

The next day, he woke up earlier than usual. He’d been doing so more frequently, because Jessica was in the habit of calling Ludus in the morning, and he sometimes got woken by the noise. He didn’t mind, though. He was happy for his sister, that she’d found someone willing to answer her calls at six in the morning. But today was different. Rather than giggling and chatting, she was… venting?

“Oh my god, Ludus, Ben got hurt again. I swear, he’ll be the death of me one day. Like, I get that it’s hard being blind… but just stop getting hurt! It’s such a burden, to be worrying all the time about him!” He… what? His head was reeling.

_I’m a burden. I’m useless to my sister. Nobody wants me, nobody needs me. I’m just a problem to my sister. I’m just pathetic. I’m not needed. Imaburdenimuselssnobodywantsmeorneedsmeimaproblempathticuselessnotneededfoolishunneccessarypatheticproblemblinduselessnobodyneedsme_

Tears welled up in his eyes. Even his sister didn’t like him. He should’ve just… died. “Yeah, thanks, Ludus. Right, I have to go water the plants now. See you later!” His sister hung up, and walked into the front door. Benjamin buried his face into the pillow, pretending to be asleep. 

Later that morning, he’d positioned himself in a corner of the porch, to be as unobtrusive as possible. “Mornin’ Ben!” Benjamin looked up at the postman. “G-good morning,Wayne…”

Wayne was aghast. “Ben… why’re yer eyes so… red? Are ya okay?” Benjamin’s breath hitched. Was it that noticeable? People would probably hate him more. At that, he couldn’t help but start to cry. “I- Ben. Shhh… it’s okay. Calm down, wouldja tell me what happened?” Wayne rushed up to him, and hugged Benjamin. “J… Jess said… she said… she said I was a b-burden… She said to L-Ludus, on the phone today… I pretended I was a-asleep…” He started crying harder. “I… I… look, she probably- no, she definitely didn’t mean it, ‘kay? I- none of us see ya as a burden, just because yer blind, or ya get hurt. Jessica didn’t mean it, ya hear me? We all like ya just the way ya are.” 

“But… Jess said… she said-” “Benjamin. She did not mean it. Not one word of it. ‘Kay? You don’t cry now. If ya don’t believe me, I’ll get her to explain to ya. Tell ya the truth an’ all.” Subdued, Benjamin nodded quietly. Sniffling, he leant back from the hug. “T-thanks, Wayne…” “No worries. I’ll go talk to Jessica now, yeah?” And, ruffling his hair, the postman squeezed Benjamin’s cheek playfully, and left.

“Jessica. There ya are.” “Good morning, Wayne!” The red-headed farmer turned around, at Wayne’s cheerful greeting. “I just got back from yer farm. Heard from Benjamin ‘bout how he overheard yer conversation this mornin’. He was cryin’ an’ all. You should go talk to him, don’tcha think?” Jessica blanched.”I- Oh my God. He wasn’t supposed to hear that… I didn’t even mean it! I wasn’t even thinking straight! Ludus told me not to be silly, and I realised I was just being stupid about it. Can’t blame him. Shit. I’ll go talk to him now. Thanks, Wayne!” “No problem, an’ congrats to you an’ Ludus!” As she rushed off to her farm, Jessica blushed red.

“Ben!” Benjamin jerked his head towards the caller of his name. His sister ran over, and words spilled out. “Ben, I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t mean it at all, it was early in the morning and I was just extremely disgruntled, because things aren’t going terribly well on the farm plus you twisted your ankle, and I was just venting my stupid mouth off to Ludus because I’m a terrible big sister. I’m so sorry, I had no idea you were listening, and I really regret-” She was interrupted by her waist being encircled by her little brother’s arms. “Love you, big sis.” he said, muffled by her clothes. “Love you too, Ben.” She hugged him back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Benjamin picked up the phone. “H-hello?” “Afternoon, Ben! Have ya talked to yer sis about… y’know, what happened yesterday?” “Yeah… we made up. Thanks for all your help.” “Great! Um… tomorrow couldja come to the post office at ten? I’ve got somethin’ I’d like ta show ya.” “Sure!” “Well then, see ya tomorrow! Bye!” “Bye.”

The next day at ten, Benjamin found himself outside the post office. Stepping inside, he called, “Wayne?” “Yep, I’m in the back! Come in!” 

Benjamin walked into the back area of the post office. He heard Wayne walk behind him, closing the door firmly. “Er… take a seat. I sent the chairs for repairs, so we’re gonna sit on th’ bed. That okay with ya?” “Okay…” And he let himself be brought to the bed, taking a seat. “It… it’s really soft. And nice.” Benjamin felt the urge to compliment Wayne on his bed. “Thanks. I asked ya to come ‘cause I wanted to give ya somethin’. Lemme go get it.” Getting up, Wayne went to the kitchen area, and took out some donuts. Walking over to where Benjamin was sitting, he pressed the plate into his hands. “H-here.This is for ya. Happy Valentine’s Day. I… I have a confession to make. I… actually, I’ve liked ya for quite some time. As… more ‘n just a friend. More ‘n a best friend too. I know, people say all kinds o’ things, like how I’m a womanizer, and a flirt, an’ all that, but that’s cause-” He was interrupted by Benjamin hugging him around his chest. “I- You- Ben? Will ya………go out with me?” Benjamin looked up at Wayne, and nodded, donuts temporarily forgotten. 

A grin as bright as an orange slice appeared on Wayne’s face. Placing a hand on his new boyfriend’s cheek, he pressed his lips against Benjamin’s. A bit unsure at first, the two of them started awkwardly, before pulling apart. Ben giggled. “Y-you sounded really sweet.” “‘Cause I am!” joked the postman, before leaning in for another kiss. Benjamin was in a daze. The guy he’d been crushing on had asked him out! And kissed him! Twice! Wayne’s hands cupped Ben’s back, gently stroking downwards. He started trying to add a little bit of tongue, when, “Wayne! Get out here now! Another batch of fangirls camping outside!” 

The pair broke apart like deer caught in headlights. “…Guess I’ve got to go settle ‘em, huh.” “Guess you do. I’ll wait.” Wayne ruffled his hair, and kissed him gently on the forehead one last time. “Coming!”


End file.
